Another night, Another dance
by Cordelia-lolly
Summary: Sequal to 'Dancing through the night with you'. She loves him, but does she trust him? What happens when they find out? BS WT XA AN ADDED
1. hidden fears

Another night, another dance.  
  
I'm back, and with a sequel to 'Dancing through the night with you'. I was gonna go and think of something completely different to write about, but a few people asked for a sequel, so what the hell I may as well. I'm not sure though, should I keep with the Meatloaf theme (the same songs though 'cause I only have one CD), or should I change the Lyrics to something completely different? Oh, I could do something really cheesy like 'Boyzone' or something lol. Any suggestions?  
  
So, a sequel. hope I can pull it off. Oh, and this is dedicated to Sian and Jen', my favourite 'Non-Buffy-fans-who-read-my-stories-anyway'. *Hugs*  
  
**********  
  
Buffy Summers rolled over, irritated. It was 3 'O' clock in the morning, she was snuggled up next to her cute, naked, bleached blond, undead lover, after breathtaking round of passionate. um 'bible study', she should have been the happiest girl in the world, but her mind was else where.  
  
It had been three days since she had returned from San Francisco with Spike in tow, they had had a relaxed weekend either sitting in front of the T.V or engaged in other more exhausting activities.  
  
Giles was in England, probably having a cuppa in some dust old library. Willow had left a note to say her parents where in town, meaning that she had sent Dawn to stay with Janice for the weekend, while her parents pretended to know who she was and done the 'bonding' thing. Tara wasn't around much these days, and Xander and Anya where busy with wedding preparations. Overall, the lack of scoobies had meant a fun, relaxing, worry free weekend for Buffy and Spike.  
  
The only trouble was, she would have to tell them eventually. Dawn she wasn't worried about, she adored Spike, Willow was not really a problem either, she may not understand but she would always be supportive. Anya, of course wouldn't give a crap, she had no prejudice against demons, and would take Buffy's increase in orgasms as a good sign. No, the problem was Xander and Giles, they both hated Spike, they would never understand this.  
  
She was worried that this could mean loosing her best friend and mentor.  
  
She looked over at the sleeping vampire, half his face was illuminated by the glowing moon, she had to smile, his hair was stray and he had an 'innocent' look about him. Shifting closer, she leaned into him and wished for sleep. She held him tight and felt her necklace, against her skin. Whatever happened, it could wait for now, nothing was ever going to come between them.  
  
In a relationship, nothing was more important than love.  
  
**********  
  
Spike Looked over at his love, she was finally asleep. It was nearing 4 in the morning and she had only recently drifted off, she had been tossing and turning all night, and he knew why.  
  
She hadn't said anything, and he knew she was trying to hide it, but she was worried about the scoobies reactions to their relationship, especially that moron Xander's. Sighing he reached over and pushed her hair out of her face.  
  
It shouldn't matter what they thought, but it did. They had been through so much together and he knew she could not loose them. He wanted to quell her fears and tell her they would understand, but he could not. It would all turn out okay in the end; she would just have to trust him on that. After all, in a relationship, nothing was more important than love.  
  
*********  
  
So, what do ya think? Is it any good? Review, review, review.  
  
Oh, and Sian, if your gonna suggest lyrics, unless this turns out to be an 'angsty, drama about a 'bicycle race' I don't think 'Queen' will work. *Hugs* 


	2. not alone

Okay, I still haven't decided on lyrics for this yet, I might just write it without. I'm indecisive that way. Anyway chapter 2.  
  
********** 'Buffy?'  
  
Coming out the shop, Buffy turned as she heard her name being called. She smiled when she spotted her friend and moved forward to greet her. 'Tara. Hey, it's been a while, I've missed you.' She confessed.  
  
'I know, I guess we've both been kinda busy, huh' the mousy blond replied smiling sweetly. 'So, what's been going on with you and the gang?'  
  
'Well' the slayer replied 'there's not really much hellmouthy stuff to tell about, and the scoobies are all kinda busy at the moment, and as for me.' hesitating she wondered if she should tell Tara about Spike, before she told the others. Tara already knew about their 'relationship', deciding that now was a good a time as any, she glanced at the 'Espresso Pump' across the road. 'Um.have you got time for a drink?'  
  
********  
  
'He tried to kill himself?'  
  
Buffy smiled to herself. It had just occurred to her how much she missed the blond witch when she was not around. She loved her other friends, but they where wrapped up in their own problems and didn't always understand her decisions. It was nice to know she had a friend like Tara who was always ready to listen.  
  
Tara had changed so much from the quiet, shy girl she had been when she first met Willow. She was now confident around the Scooby gang and had become a very powerful Wicca, and a great member of the team. She had spent less time with the gang since she broke up with Willow, Buffy knew that both witches needed time to work things out, but she hoped they made up soon. It would be a shame to not have Tara around.  
  
'Yep,' she rolled her eyes as she answered 'That's my Spike, things get though, take a walk in the sunshine.'  
  
Tara, saw through the act and knew that the thought of Spike gone had really scared the slayer but decided not to press the subject instead she quirked her eyebrow and questioned 'Your Spike?'  
  
Buffy blushed, had she really said that? Giggling slightly, she glanced over at the other girl, once again grateful that Tara was her friend. 'Every last cute, blond curl'  
  
The witch laughed outright at this, remembering the previous months 'How things change' she commented.  
  
Catching her drift Buffy realised just how fast everything could turn around 'Oh, yeah' she agreed smiling.  
  
'So where is the cute blond one?'  
  
'Still in bed, he refused to get up before 10, something about creatures of the night' the slayer replied grinning ' I would have stayed there as well given the chance, but dawn will be home later, and well we need groceries' she gestured toward the shop.  
  
She must have had a dreamy look on her face at the thought of the vampire because Tara smiled and said 'I'm really glad you're happy, Buffy'  
  
'Yeah? Me too' the slayer grinned 'Just one thing though, I.um haven't had a chance to tell the others.'  
  
'Just between you and me? Of course.'  
  
The two friends shared a smile and continued to talk about what had been going on in their lives.  
  
***********  
  
Spike walked into the bathroom, he didn't normally get up during the day, but he had a feeling that was going to change, when he was at the Summers residence. Buffy would be back with her shopping soon and he wanted to be up when she got back. With any look the wouldn't be up for long.  
  
Glancing at what should have been his reflection, at this he realised that his strange life was just about to get that much stranger. 'Dating the bloody slayer' he muttered to himself 'I was the big bad, I ruled this town and I was feared.look at me now.'  
  
Splashing his face with cool water, he was about to reach for a towel when he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around, only to find nobody there. That was strange, he had been sure someone was there.  
  
Going back to what he was doing, he shook his head in disbelief 'In love with the slayer, invisible people.talking to myself. He muttered, 'I'm bloody well insane'  
  
********* TBC  
  
Another short chapter, I know. I'm sick, over run with coursework and in a totally pissy mood, so I'm not much with the writing.*pouts* I'm sure reviews would cheer me up *cough*HINT *cough*. More as soon as pos. *hugs* 


	3. Past, Present, and forever

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm feeling much better now so hopefully this chapter will be a bit better. Keep reviewing. *Hugs* Lolly  
  
*********** Buffy smiled happily as she glanced down at her shopping, bread, milk, cereal, and several packets of mini marshmallows. She giggled at the thought of her boyfriends eating habits, he was a vampire he was not even supposed to eat real food, but then again he had never been one to follow the rules.  
  
Spike always had to be different. That is what made him special, eating food, looking out for Dawn, or falling in love with the slayer. It didn't matter as long as he was doing things his way.  
  
Why had she refused to acknowledge him for so long? Looking back now she could see just how perfect they where for each other. Just how perfect he was for her. Just how perfect he was. She had never followed any rules either, she had scoobies like no other slayer had ever had, she dated vampires, and she had managed to twist every prophecy she had ever seen.  
  
She had always insisted that a vampire without a soul that wanted to be good was impossible, and she had always denied his love saying that vampires had no such feelings, But of course that was all just shit, Spike had more emotion in him than most humans, in fact he had more life in him than most humans. She had seen far too much to believe that something was impossible, she would have been dead twice over if it were not for the 'impossible', she knew that if someone wanted something bad enough they could get it. Spike defiantly wanted it bad enough.  
  
Spike was defiantly different, she wondered whether this was a reflection of his life before he was turned, or whether he was just stubborn, refusing to let go until he got what he wanted. She had never seen Spike give up, she remembered Angel telling her once that once he started something he would not stop, well that was her Spike.  
  
Angel. He was yet another person on her list of Spike haters who would find out about them eventually. She was dreading his reaction, what would he say about her sleeping with his childe, who he despised with a fiery vengeance? He was bad enough last time he found out she had a boyfriend, cringing at the thought of the fight between Angel and Riley, she wondered whether she should tell him or wait for him to find out.  
  
It was strange; she knew that she didn't love Angel in that way anymore but the thought of seeing him still made her nervous. Spike wouldn't want to tell him and she didn't want to cause problems between the bleached blonde and the great broody one. She giggled at this and then stopped abruptly when she realised she was starting to think like Spike.  
  
Serious again, she thought back to the relationship with the brunette vampire that had been so tragically doomed from the start. She had been 16 and so naïve, she had believed that something like that could last forever. Angel had been her first true love, there were times when she thought that she couldn't go on with out him, he was the solution to all her problems. Now she realised, though that he was actually the cause of most of her problems, her life and her calling would have been so much easier without the burden of their damned relationship.  
  
She was much older now; she was able to make her own decisions. She knew the implications of being with a vampire and she was prepared to cross that bridge when the came to it. No matter what she thought though, Spike was still a vampire; they were going to have problems, was this as doomed as her first love?  
  
Trying to push the thought away she realised Spike would flip if he knew he was being compared to his Sire. They where very different Angel was good, he was a champion, this was because gypsies had forced his soul upon him. Spike was good because he wanted to be, well, there was the chip.but Spike was never as sadistic as Angelus anyway, he wouldn't change without it.would he?  
  
Refusing to dwell on that thought, Buffy pointed out to herself that they were different in many ways. She laughed out loud remembering what Willow had said about the Buffybot, out loud she told herself 'Angels lame, his hair sticks up and he's bloody stupid'  
  
'Well you got that right, Pet' said the blond vampire coming out of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy looked up startled, she had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realised she was at the house, let alone in it.  
  
Smiling to herself as the vampire took her bags to the kitchen, she thought 'Spike defiantly has a better ass.'  
  
***********  
  
It was 6 o clock, the vampire and slayer should have been getting ready for patrol, but had instead opted for snuggling up to Dawson's reruns with a pizza.  
  
They where still like that when the door opened and the youngest Summers walked in.  
  
'Willow? Oh Buffy your home.and um.sitting on spike'  
  
Buffy turned her head at her sister's voice.  
  
'Hey, Dawn.I'm not sitting on him' she exclaimed realising what her sister had said and that it hadn't occurred to her to move and explain properly.  
  
'Are too'  
  
'Am not' they argued in typical sister style 'I'm. cuddling'  
  
Dawn raised her eyebrow at this admission.  
  
'Well me and Spike are kinda.' Buffy tried to explain, but was cut off by her sisters unearthly squeal of delight, that made the occupants of the couch cringe.  
  
'Oh my god, this is so cool, you too are perfect for each other' flinging herself across the couch and on top of her big sister and surrogate big brother the excited teen continued 'Is it serious, are you boinking, are you moving in Spike???'  
  
Spike just sat there chuckling at the younger girls antics, and Buffy stared at her little sister before replying 'yes, ye.Dawn!.and.' trailing off she looked over at Spike 'Well I did blow up your home, and it would be nice.'  
  
Seeing that they were having a moment, Dawn bounded of to hide behind the door listening 'I'll be in my room' she said .  
  
Smiling Spike looked over at his love 'Are you sure, 'cause I can fine somewhere if your not ready fo..'  
  
Cutting him off with a sweet kiss, she whispered 'I love you, Forever will.forever has to start somewhere. might as well be here'  
  
Smiling the smile that was reserved just for her, the vampire nodded before leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
TBC  
  
Yay Spuffy! Hope y'all liked that, more ASAP. *Hugs* 


	4. Moments like these

Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long, I've been terribly busy. Has anybody read the Angel spoilers for 5.12? .OMG!!!!! Anyway, before I get off subject, I'll try and update more quickly next time. Alas, chapter 4.*hugs*  
  
************  
  
The atmosphere in the Summers household was relaxed and cheery, the two sisters sat around the island in the kitchen chatting and eating what Buffy was insisting were pancakes.  
  
Buffy was happy, she realised that it had been a long time since she and Dawn had spent time together. It was defiantly something they needed to do more often, she had been distant since.since she had returned, and even before the fight with Glory she had been too preoccupied to pay the younger girl much attention.  
  
She would have thought the death of their mother would have made them closer, but Joyce's death had just been the first in a long chain of bad events, so much had happened since so they had never really had an opportunity to do the sister thing. That was going to change now, Buffy was finally content with things and was ready to get on with life, she no longer felt nothing, last summer was just a distant memory.  
  
She glanced over at the brunette and couldn't help smiling, Dawn noticed her sister's unusually happy mood and was not going to let it go without making a comment.  
  
'Wow, all shiny and happy.Spike must be a really good f.'  
  
'Dawn, you had better be saying he's a good 'friend'. 'Cause anything else that fits, that sentence, coming from my sister, is not right.  
  
Dawn smiled innocently at her sister before continuing. 'Oh yeah, I mean, what else would I say? Your all glow-y and uber happy and with the pancake making. That and you practically have 'I got laid last night' tattooed on your head.Spike is defiantly a good close friend.'  
  
Buffy stared at Dawn for a few seconds before bursting into a hysterical giggling fit, Dawn, laughing at her sister laughing joined in, before long the two were gasping for breath with tears of hysteria falling down their faces.  
  
'I'm not interrupting anything, am I girls?'  
  
'What' said Buffy looking up from her seat to see her best friends 'Oh, Xander.Will, Hi.um what're you guys doing here?'  
  
'I just thought the Dawnster might want a lift to school?'  
  
'Oh yeah, school, that might be an idea.Ill just grab my bag.'  
  
Buffy smiled as she watched her enthusiastic sister run to get ready, things really where better now than they had been in a long time.  
  
'You girls are happy this morning, what's up?' Xander implied. Willow also looked up at this and Buffy had the feeling that the red head would explode in anticipation if she didn't spill about the events in San Francisco soon.  
  
The only problem was she did not quite know how to tell Xander about her relationship with Spike. She had thought about it, a lot, she had come up with several different scenarios but most of them ended in a spiky pile of dust. Her world had been so perfect lately; she had been trying to this of, terrified of Xander's reaction.  
  
'Well, actually,' she ventured 'I have to tal.'  
  
'What the hell is he doing here?' the dark haired boy asked cutting her of, whirling around she realised that her half naked boyfriend had chosen that moment to walk into the room.  
  
Running her hand through her hair, she closed her eyes. She had been attempting to tell him gently, start slowly and eventually bring the conversation to the bleached blond.  
  
This was going to be so hard, she loved Spike, she loved him with everything she had, but she also loved Xander, he was one of her oldest and dearest friends. He had been right there with her through everything, he was one of the few men in her life who had yet to leave. Xander had no super power, but his friendship and loyalty meant that he stuck around anyway. Despite the fact that he had his whole life ahead of him and he didn't have a sacred destiny to follow, he had willingly stayed around to help, putting his life in danger everyday.  
  
Xander's jealousy and bitterness over Jesse's death had led him to hate Angel. Right from the start Xan had made it clear that he didn't trust the elder vampire, and he was right all along. Buffy knew in her heart that everything with Spike would be fine, but convincing Xander Harris that dating a soulless vampire was for the best was not a job she wanted.  
  
Sighing, The blond slayer stole a glance at her two best friends. The witches face, though mostly impassive, was giving way to a small smile and her eyes sparkled knowingly. Xander however, looked irritated by Spike's presence and slightly confused as to why a topless vampire was wandering around the Summer's house at seven O clock in the morning. He was staring at the Buffy inquisitively.  
  
'Well, see I.um' Buffy attempted to start nervously.  
  
Seeing the slayer's discomfort Spike jumped into the conversation instantly, trying to sort out what was no doubt going to go dreadfully wrong.  
  
'Actually Harris, not that it's any of your business, but I stayed out a little longer than expected last night.got caught in the sun. Buffy was kind enough to let me stay for the day'  
  
Buffy stared at the chipped vampire in amazement; he was offering her away out, giving her some time to decide how to deal. Awe struck, she caught his eyes and smiled slightly. They were so full of care and love. She knew in that moment that she loved him truly, madly and deeply, nothing could come between them. She knew that no matter what Xander had to say he would be right there by her side, always. It still didn't make the prospect of loosing her best friend any better.  
  
She snapped out of her love-induced daze just in time to hear the brown haired scooby retailed to the vampires explanation.  
  
'That's great, Blondie. Was I asking you? If Buffy let you stay then she's one hell of a women 'cause if it were me I would have let you fry. You see spike your not welcome here.'  
  
'Xander, I don't th.' willow finally spoke up, desperately trying to stop her long time friend from saying something he would regret, but was ignored by Xander who was on a roll.  
  
'We don't like you Spike, your nothing more than an evil soulless animal. Buffy is never going to love you, I've told you before that only and insane, ditzy, fucked up, queen of bitch would ever.'  
  
The slap came without warning, Xander who was not expecting it coiled backwards and it was enough to shut him up. He stared up and met the furious eyes of the slayer.  
  
'Buffy I .Huh?'  
  
'Sorry,' Buffy spat coldly, 'I was just trying to get your attention, I thought you should know that Spike is my boyfriend, before you say anything stupid!'  
  
'Well, that's just.wait did you just say.no, I don't want to hear this' Xander looked like he was trying to be rational, but Buffy guessed he was unsuccessful as he was at the point of boiling. You cannot possibly be trying to tell me that you want to be with him.that's, that's oh my god.'  
  
Buffy just stared at him not really knowing what to say.  
  
'That's where you were' Xander said suddenly, enlightened 'All last week, you didn't tell me, you were with.that' he said distastefully pointing at the vampire.  
  
It was then that Buffy exploded, stepping forward she started to scream at the man 'what right to YOU have to walk in here and tell me that I'm in a bad relationship? You can talk.I never complained when you started seeing Anya, I never interfered when you destroyed not only your thing with Cordy but Oz and Will' as well, and let's not get me started on Cor, I mean c'mon CORDELIA CHASE!'  
  
It was at this that all hell broke loose in the kitchen, Spike, Willow and a now returned Dawn stood by not knowing what to do as the angry pair screamed at each other.  
  
None of them wanted to interfere or to aggravate their friends further, but they had to put a stop to the yelling.  
  
The three stood awkwardly, watching and occasionally glancing at each other. Xander and Buffy covered everything from the subject of Angel to the upcoming wedding.  
  
Spike only decided to interfere when he noticed that Buffy was getting angrier, he knew she was lost in the moment and if she hit the boy again she would only be sorry afterwards, his face was still red from the slap earlier. He noticed that she was advancing on him further and that he currently pressed against the counter. He didn't want to force her away because that would only make her more angry.  
  
Buffy was livid, she couldn't believe Xander was saying those things, anger had completely taken her over, she was so irate, she didn't even stop to feel upset. She was fuming, saying some things she didn't really want to say and a lot of things she didn't mean. She was about to reply to a hateful comment from Xander with just as much force when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Spinning around with the intention of getting angry with the person who dared interrupt her, she was met with the calm blue eyes of her love. Once he had her attention, Spike realised that he didn't need to say anything.  
  
She looked at him and he told her without words that this would not solve anything and pleaded with her to stop. Turning to glare at her best friend, Spike was worried for a moment that she would hit him, after a few seconds though she wordlessly stepped back.  
  
The witch who had been silently standing next to Dawn stepped towards Xander. 'Maybe we should talk about this another time.'  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the couple, the boy glared at the red head. 'You knew about this?'  
  
Looking guilty, willow tried to explain 'Well, I didn't know, I just..'  
  
'I don't want to know this' he explained looking betrayed  
  
Xander then turned his attention back to the Buffy and Spike; he had seen the way they looked at each other. He hated it and didn't want to admit it, but he knew the truth. There was only one more thing he wanted to know. Directing his attention solely on the slayer, ' Do you love him?' he asked barely audible.  
  
Buffy didn't speak she was afraid that she would just start shouting again, more miserable than angry now she wiped the silent tears that had started to fall down her face when she had calmed the rage. She took Spikes hand and nodded slightly, confirming Xander's suspicions.  
  
The world seemed to slow, she saw as each emotion crossed his face. Anger, sadness, disappointment.disgust. She hated it, but didn't say anything.  
  
Xander shook his head, turning he left with no further words.  
  
The slam of the door echoed around the silent kitchen.  
  
********** TBC  
  
So what did you think, did I handle that okay, I wasn't really sure how to write Xan's reaction. I hope y'all liked it. More ASAP!  
  
Oh, and in the spirit of things.. ENGLAND!!!!! Yay, we won and we didn't even need voodoo dolls in our newspapers...Note to self: do not get so over excited about sport. 


	5. Authors Note

Hey people,  
  
I'm just letting you know that I haven't completely forgotten about this story. I've just been real busy, it's my  
  
Birthday next week, and then with Christmas (relatives, food, and general cheesiness.god help us all),  
  
Coursework, and my mocks in January I've been really rushed. I'll update as soon as possible, if I don't in  
  
the next couple of weeks 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!'  
  
*hugs*  
  
Lolly 


End file.
